Wish
by kangyeongsuk
Summary: Lee Joo Yeon-After School x Lee Seung Hyun/Seungri-Big Bang.How does it feel when someone who taught you the value of life gone without any word?


Disclaimer: Seungri is belong to YG Entertainment and so Joo Yeon. I own the plot only.

Warning: NOT based on true story. jika ada hal-hal yang mirip dengan kejadian nyata hanyalah suatu kebetulan.

* * *

**Wish**

originally made by margaretaruth-kangyeongsuk-tamikowashio

Romance,ANGST

"I hope for a vain expectation but now it's useless"

Pairing: Lee Joo Yeon (After School) x Lee Seung Hyun/Seungri (Big Bang)

* * *

_"Noona..noona!Lihat, kailku dimakan ikan!"_

_"Cepat tarik!Nanti ikannya lepas!"_

_"Iya..!Ukh..aaa!"_

_"Bodoh!Lepas kan!"_

_"Hehehe..tak apa yang penting Noona tidak lepas dariku.."_

"Dasar bodoh!Apa artinya kata-kata itu sekarang.." Joo Yeon kembali meneguk wine nya. Ia belum merasa mabuk meskipun ia sudah menghabiskan hampir sebotol. Padahal biasanya dua gelas pun ia sudah merasa cukup. Joo Yeon kemudian merogoh tasnya, mencari cari sesuatu.

"Sial!" umpatnya saat tidak menemukan barang yang dicarinya," persetan dengan image!Aku membutuhkan rokok sekarang!" Joo Yeon meihat sekeliling. Bar itu masih belum ramai pengunjung. Atau mungkin sudah kembali sepi? Ia melihat jam tangannya. Pukul 03.33 am.

"Cih,kemana orang itu saat sedang dibutuhkan?Malah menghilang tanpa pamit. Dasar bodoh!Manusia tolol!" umpatnya lagi. Bartender yang sedang berada di situ sekilas meliriknya, kemudian kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya.

_"Noona!Sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan minum wine!Kau kan tahu sendiri kalau kau tidak kuat minum!"_

_"Ngg,hey Seungri-a, jangan mengaturku seperti itu!Kau berlagak seperti ibuku sekarang..."_

_"Noona,sadarlah!Kau harus pulang sekarang."_

_"Tidak mau!Dasar!Kau anak kecil bawel!Apa hakmu menyuruhku seperti itu?"_

_"Noona,kenapa kau seperti ini?Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?"_

_"Cih..tanyakan pada si bodoh Yoo Chun!Kenapa ia mencampakanku?Hah!Dia belum bisa melupakan Gahee katanya?Persetan!Lelaki bodoh!"_

_"Hey,Noona..Apa kau begitu menyukainya?Lupakan saja Yoo Chun untuk menyukaiku.."_

"Cih,dasar anak kecil tolol!Saat aku sudah mulai menyukaimu kenapa kau pergi,hah?Jangan menyuruhku kalau kau sendiri tidak bisa menepati janjimu!" Joo Yeon kembali meneguk isi gelasnya. Menyadari winenya hampir habis, ia memanggil batender untuk memesan sebotol lagi.

"Maaf,nona. Tapi apakah anda baik-baik saja?" tanya bartender itu,halus. Joo Yeon melihat wajah bartender itu sekilas. Tampan, ujarnya dalam hati.

"Aku baik-baik kau menyukaiku?"tanya Joo Yeon pada bartender itu.

"Oh,maaf nona,sepertinya saya tidak bisa memberikan anda botol wine yang lainnya. Anda sudah mabuk.."ujar bartender itu dengan sopan. Joo Yeon memandang bartender itu cukup lama.

"Hhh,jangan melarangku. Kau jadi mirip seperti dia.."

"Eh?Maaf nona,tapi saya benar-benar tidak dapat memberikan anda botol lainnya.."

"JANGAN MELARANGKU TOLOL!SUDAH KUKATAKAN JANGAN MELARANGKU!BERIKAN AKU BOTOL LAINNYA!" bentak Joo Yeon. Joo Yeon kemudian merasa pusing. Pandangannya menjadi kabur.

"Nona?Nona,sadarlah.."

_"Noona!Noona,hey Noona!Joo Yeon-a!Lee Joo Yeon,sadar!"_

_"Hah?Seungri-a?"_

_"Akhirnya kau sadar ,Noona,sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan minum wine lagi. Kau ini tidak kuat alkohol tapi sok minum wine sampai sebotol!"_

_"Bodoh,kau yang membuatku seperti ini. Jangan menceramahiku!"_

_"Hahaha,Noona,kau sama sekali tidak berubah ya..hahaha,tapi inilah yang kusukai darimu.."_

_"Berhentilah mengatakan kalau kau kau menyukaiku,kau tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku.."_

_"Aduhh,Noona,apa kau menyukaiku sebegitu dalamnya?Hahaha,aku sungguh sangat senang.."_

_"Berisik!Jangan menggodaku!"_

_"Hahaha,Noona sungguh sangat lucu.."_

_"Hentikan.."_

_"Noona,kau sangat lucu~!hahaha.."_

_"Kubilang hentikan!" bentak Joo Yeon._

_"Ya ampun,Noona..Tempramenmu inilah yang harus sekali deh.."_

_"Iya!Tempramenku memang buruk!Aku pemarah,tak mau mendengarkan nasihat orang lain,keras kepala,sok kuat!Aku memang orang yang seperti -satunya orang yang bisa mengendalikanku hanya kau!Tapi kau malah pergi meninggalkanku!Apa salah kalau aku kmbali menjadi diriku yang dulu?" suara Joo Yeon bergetar. Ia menangis._

_"Noona.."_

_"Aku sungguh membencimu!Kenapa kau pergi.."_

_"Noona,jangan Joo Yeon yang aku kenal tidak cengeng..hehe,jangan menangis.."_

_"Aku tidak menangis,"ujar Joo Yeon seraya menghapus air matanya,"untuk apa aku menangis?"_

_"Hehehe,baguslah,Noona,jangan sedih ya..hehehe.."_

_"Seungri-a.."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Kenapa kau disini?"_

_"Hehe.."_

"Hey,Joo Yeon-a!Joo Yeon-a!Lee Joo Yeon!" Joo Yeon merasa ada yang memanggilnya. Ia merasakan seseorang mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. Ia mencoba untuk membuka matanya,tapi kepalanya terasa sakit. Ia menyerah untuk membuka mata,akhirnya ia hanya bersuara.

"Hm?"ujarnya dengan malas.

"Joo Yeon-a?Buka matamu."

"Tidak mau,kepalaku rasanya pusing saat membuka mata."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau masih minum juga?Dasar bodoh!"

"Hey,Hye Rin-a,kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Eh?Loh,semalam seorang bartender meneleponku. Dia bertanya aku ini siapa. Aku jawab saja aku room-mate mu. ia mengatakan kalau kau pingsan di bar. Akhirnya aku menjemputmu." ujar Hye Rin. Joo Yeon tidak dapat menangkap apa yang dikatakan Hye Rin dengan jelas karena Hye Rin berbicara dengan begitu cepat.

"Eh?Jangan bebicara dengan sangat cepat.."

"Oh iya,maaf..Ngomong-ngomong speed dial nomor satu Unnie siapa sih?Semalam bartender yang menelponku bilang kalau speed dial nomor satumu tidak dapat dihubungi.."

"Ngg,itu..."

"Joo Yeon-a!Hye Rin-a!Cepatlah akan berangkat sebentar lagi!"tiba-tiba terdengar suara Ga Hee.

"Ye,Unnie!Chakaman gwidarilseyo!" jawab Hye Rin."Unnie, gunakan gaun lupa merias akan berangkat sebentar lagi,"kata Hye Rin seraya menunjuk gaun hitam yang digantung di lemari. Gaun itu sangat cantik.

"Ye,arasseo.."jawab Joo Yeon.

Joo Yeon segera menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya. Ia menggosok giginya berkali-kali karena bau alkohol masih terus saja selesai ia kemudian mengenakan gaun yang digantung di lemari itu dan mulai merias diri. Kemudian ia bercermin. Ia mengamati pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Cantik.

Pikirannya kemudian melayang ke tiga hari yang lalu, saat ia menggunakan gaun yang sama seperti yang ia pakai sekarang dan merias diri sama seperti riasan sekarang. Yang berbeda hanyalah lingkaran hitam yang sekarang ada dibawah matanya. Hari itu adalah hari ulangtahunnya.

_"Selamat ulang tahun,Unnie!"_

_"Selamat ulang tahun,Joo Yeon-a..Seungri dimana?"_

_"Ah,tidak tahu..tadi sih ia bilang masih dijalan.."_

_"Hahaha,dasar ya anak itu..Padahal kekasihnya sudah berdandan cantik sekali seperti ini ia akan melamarmu,ya?"_

_"Hahaha,tidah tahu,Ga Hee-unnie..katanya sih seperti itu..Anak itu memang buru-buru..padahal usianya belum 20..haha."_

_"Bukankah itu cute?Aduh aku jadi iri denganmu,Joo Yeon-a..haha."_

_"Aduh,aku jadi malu,Unnie..jangan seperti ini ah.."_

Saat itu,Joo Yeon tidak merasakan apa-apa. Walaupun pesta hampir berakhir dan Seungri belum juga datang,ia tidak khawatir. Ia tahu persis bahwa Seungri adalah tipe orang yang suka memberikan kejutan.

_'Paling ia akan datang disaat-saat terakhir..hehehe,dasar anak itu..'_

Tapi sampai pesta itu berakhir,Seungri belum juga memunculkan batang hidungnya. Joo Yeon mulai gelisah dan mencoba untuk meneleponnya. Tetapi Seungri tidak dapat dihubungi. Tiba-tiba ada telepon masuk dari nomor tak dikenal.

_"Yoboseyo?"_

_"Yoboseyo?Apakah saya berbicara dengan Lee Joo Yeon?"_

_"Ah,iya,,anda siapa?"_

_"Ah,saya ibunya Seungri saya..." ujar wanita ditelepon itu dengan terisak._

_"Eh?Seungri omonim?Waegeurae?"tanya Joo Yeon. suaranya sedikit bergetar._

_"Maafkan saya,Seungri tidak dapat menghadiri ulang tahunmu.."_

_"Gwaencanna..tidak apa-apa,omonim..Dia bisa menghadiri pesta ulangtahunku lain kali..."_

_"Joo Yeon-a,dia tidak dapat melamarmu.."_

_"Haha,omonim,jangan bercanda..Dia pasti akan me..."_

_"Jo Yeon-a,Seungri meninggal dunia. Ia mengalami kecelakaan saat diperjalanan menuju ..."_

_"Omonim,ini tidak lucu..Jangan bercanda seperti ini.."kata Joo Yeon dengan tidak ingin mempercayainya._

_"Maafkan aku Joo Yeon-a.."_

_"Tidak,ini tidak benar.."_

_"Maafkan aku..Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf.."_

Tanpa disadari,Joo Yeon sudah menangis. Ia memandangi pantulan dirinya di kaca yang terlihat kabur.

.Tolol.

Joo Yeon menghapus air matanya dan menyambar tas nya. "Ayo kita berangkat."

* * *

Epilog

"Seungri-a.." dihadapan Joo Yeon kini terbaring tubuh Seungri. Tubuh yang dingin dan kaku. Yang tidak akan mengeluarkan celotehan lagi. Yang tidak akan mengeluarkan lelucon konyol lagi. Yang tidak akan merangkul dirinya lagi. Yang tidak akan menggenggam tangannya lagi. Joo Yeon menggigit bibirnya,mencoba untuk tidak menangis.

"Unnie,menangislah...jangan menahannya.."

Jeo Yoon tetap mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Ia masih menggigit bibirnya.

_..My broken heart like a wave_

_My shaken heart like a wind My heart vanished like smoke_

_It can't be removed like a tattoo_

_and I thought I wouldn't be able to live even one day without you_

_now you don't answer anything as I cry out "I miss you"_

_Dear can you even see me, did you forget completely?_

_but I have no regrets from loving you, take only the good memories.._

_**[Day By Day-Big Bang]  
**_

_**

* * *

**_Behind the scene

Hahaha,annyeong. Baru aja saya perbaikin ni fanfic. buat yang udah baca, miaaan banget kalo sebelumnya sulit dimengerti,belum di review ulang sama ,yg sekarng udah bener ko..hehehe..

thanks for reading and thanks for the review :)

buat yang belum review: REVIEW PLEASE :))))


End file.
